This project is concerned with the controlled evaluation of psychotropic agents in family practice. Family practice patients are utilized since they represent the primary users of psychotropic drugs. Particular emphasis is focused in this application on the assessment of the role of maintenance drug therapy in anxiety and the role of anti-anxiety agents in essential hypertension. Well-controlled, double-blind, large sample size studies providing definitive data are conducted. Major emphasis is placed on determining and conceptualizing the influences of "non-specific factors" underlying improvement, the reporting of side reactions, deviations from prescribed dosage, and the premature termination of treatment. Demographic attributes, assessments of presenting illness, measures of patients attitudes, treatment expectations, and personality, and characteristics of the patient-physician interaction are studied in order to gain further insight into the manner in which such "non-specific factors" affect treatment outcome in short-term and maintenance treatment. In summary, the basic objectives for this program encompass the development of a maximally sensitive form for outpatient drug evaluation both of a short- and long-term nature, the furthering of understanding of what transpires in the process of psychotropic drug treatment, and the developing of stragegies for efficiently translating abstract or theoretical results into clinically useful treatment techniques which can be employed by the practicing physician.